Will You?
by animebooklover14
Summary: Three years have past in from the day Magnus first saw Alec. Now he has a question for the Shadowhunter. How will Alec take it?


**A/N I really love this fic i wrote it at 10:30 the other night while listening to the song thats in here I do not own MI but I really wish i did! Oh and I don't own the song in the fic eather!**

Magnus's POV  
I waited in my apartment in Brooklyn. I was dressed up tonight for the special occasion. I wore a white tux with a pink shirt underneath and a light blue tie I had a beautiful candle lit dinner all set up. Now I was just missing one thing. My Alec. He would be over any minute just like every night. Normally we would just sit in the living room and watch TV or go out to eat. But tonight was special. It was our three year anniversary since we've met. Three incredible years have gone by for Alec and I and I love him more every day if that's even possible. I heard the door open and looked over. Alec walked in he smiled as he saw me and I smiled back walking over to him. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close.

"Did you miss me my blue-eyed shadowhunter?" I purred into his ear.

"Of course I did love," he replied. He looked over at the table. "You did all of this for me?" he asked.

"Of course I did Alec it is our anniversary isn't it?"

"Yes it is," he said and kissed me, I kissed back quickly then broke the kiss.

"Come on my shadowhunter lets eat."

"Alright," he said. I walked us over to the table and pulled out the chair for him. He sat down and I pushed him closer to the table kissing his cheek then sat down in my own chair.  
"It looks wonderful," he smiled.

"Not as wonderful as you look tonight," I stated. I could see a small blush appear on his cheeks and chuckled lightly. I snapped my fingers and the lights dimmed and our stereo started to play soft music. Alec smiled at me and started to eat.

"How was your day Magnus?" he asked me.

"It was boring after you left for your training but it's been a great day," I replied with a smile.

"Well that's good."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I can't believe it has been three years now Magnus," he went on to say.

"It's been three wonderful years Alec the best years I've ever had in my eight hundred year life."

"Really?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes and I can truly say that in my whole life I have not loved someone more then I love you Alec Lightwood." His eyes widen and his smile grew.

"And I love you Magnus Bane with all of my body and soul." The stereo turned songs and the song was Only Hope sung by Mandy Moore. I smiled realizing that this song was true.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold._  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope._

"Well you're my one and only for ever Alec I'll never love some one as much as I love you and that's the truth." I spoke.

_Sing to me the song of the stars._  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

"And you're my one and only Magnus I'd do anything for you and give up my life for yours any day," he replied.

_So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now, you're my only hope._

I got down on one knee near him realizing its now or never. I wanted... no I needed him with me forever and for always. I wouldn't be able to bare it if I lost him.

_I give you my destiny._  
_I'm giving you all of me._  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

I opened the little box that I took out of my front pocket inside was a white gold ring band with several diamonds on it in the center was one large ruby.  
"Alec Lightwood, would you honor me by taking my hand in marriage?" I asked.

_So I lay my head back down._  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_I pray, to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope._

Alec just sat there wide eyed for a moment then the next thing I knew I was on the ground and Alec was on top of me.

"Yes!" He cried. I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him wrapping my arms around him as I did. He quickly returned the kiss pulling me closer to him. I gently broke the kiss laying my head on his looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll love you forever and for always Alec. You'll always be mine."

**A/N Please look at my poll I don't know what I should do with It's All About Your Heart. I'm not getting many reviews off of it so just wondering if I should leave it as it is. Oh and this is only a one shot but if people want i can make it into more then a one shot so please review and tell me what you think!**

**A/N And Thanks to Shaddy for helping me with the story just like she always does! Love you Sissy!!**


End file.
